


The Discovery of Self

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [1]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Coming Out, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: Zelda's Coming out Story!Inspired by fan art from @ig.madamspellman on Insta:https://www.instagram.com/p/CDPB__oB5qe/https://www.instagram.com/p/CDUUAnrhm9Z/
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923328
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Discovery of Self

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I consider Mary Wardwell a different character from Lilith - so even though, at this point, Sabrina knows her as Wardwell and refers to her as Ms. Wardwell, I am writing about Lilith/Madame Satan.

###  Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story

“You claim that your entire raison d’etre is to protect Sabrina.” Zelda’s pointed comment was accentuated by the swirl of her cigarette, smoke swirling above her head, as she frowned deeply at the raven-haired witch in front of her. It was difficult to focus on her niece when those piercing blue eyes were looking her way.

Ever since she’d met Lilith, disguised as Mary Wardwell, Zelda had been haunted by those brilliant blues, the curve of her neck, her sharp cheekbones, and the way she walked into (and out of) a room. Flustered, the High Priestess took a long drag of her cigarette, trying to make out what Lilith was saying; “Well it is and I shall be with her, of course, and at the first sign of danger I’ll spirit her away.”

Shifting in her seat, Zelda’s knee pressed against Madame Satan’s thigh and it was all too much. She jumped up from the couch, ashing her cigarette, and crossed her arms; “No. I won’t allow it. I forbid it!” 

Barely registering the rest of the bickering regarding the exorcism, Zelda blinked as she realized everyone was exiting the room; “Wait.”

Lilith stopped before leaving the room, watching Aunt Hilda and Sabrina go on, then turned slowly to face Zelda. Zelda motioned back to the couch with an apologetic look on the face; “Please allow me to apologize….”

Madame Satan sauntered back to the couch and sat down slowly, cocking her head as she trailed her gaze from Zelda’s navy stilettos, up her lily white legs, over the curve of her hips, a quick breath at her chest, up the slender curve of her neck where pieces of auburn hair fell, lingered on her red mouth, then finally to her green eyes. Zelda shuddered with the power of that slow, deliberate once over. With a flick of her fingers, the door slammed shut, and she dropped her cigarette into the ashtray. 

Lilith reached out, taking Zelda’s hand after she dropped the cigarette and pulling her down onto the couch, between her thighs. Blushing furiously as Lilith’s legs curled around her hips, Zelda hesitated; “....I’m sorry I doubted you, I’m sure you’ll be just the support Sabrina needs and I…”. She never finished that sentence because Lilith grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down to her mouth. Zelda groaned into the kiss and deepened it by slipping her tongue between Madame Satan’s lips - it had been such a long time since she’d felt a woman’s touch...

\---

Zelda was studying scrying at the Academy for Unseen Arts when she first realized she found women as interesting and appealing as men. She was seventeen, struggling with her crystal ball and frowning so deeply in concentration she didn’t even notice when Allegra Circe walked over to her; it wasn’t until the young witch’s hand landed on Zelda’s shoulder that she spun around.

“Crystal balls never work for me either,” said the luminescent witch, her white-gold curls kissing along her cheeks and falling around her shoulders like a halo of light. “You could try water or a mirror. Do you want me to show you?” 

Sighing in frustration, Zelda pushed the crystal ball away from her and nodded; “Yes, thank you. Maybe a mirror would be best, I tend to have better luck with any magic involving mirrors.”

Allegra smiled and took Zelda’s hand, leading her over to her table where a large mirror stood. Zelda took in Allegra’s slight frame and tiny waist, the girl looked more like a fairy than a witch. Her plump lips were an impossibly brilliant pink, even without any makeup, and when she licked them before she went to speak Zelda felt her stomach drop. Up until this moment, Zelda Spellman had only felt butterflies in her stomach when warlocks were in her vicinity but with Allegra, she felt the excitement of the unknown.

“Have a seat Zelds,” She smiled so sweetly that Zelda was grateful for the chair she slumped down into as she was now weak in the knees. “The way I practice is by putting my chin in my hands, so that I’m comfortable, and then I can stare into the mirror. After a few seconds you should feel relaxed enough that your vision blurs a bit...go with it! Try to look through the blurry bits, that’s usually how I get my visions.”

Zelda inhaled deeply, her mouth felt dry, she mimicked Allegra’s position and leaned forward on her elbows, resting her chin in her hands. The pair of witches were nearly touching as they both gazed into the mirror, Zelda looking directly into Allegra’s eyes, losing herself in their lavender-grey depths. As her vision blurred, she thought she saw Allegra smile, but there were too many fractals of light spiralling in and out of her vision sparkling a faint lavender. She began to see figures - male, female, ungendered - intertwining together and departing from one another; she saw herself, entangled with all presentations of personhood, moving fluidly between all of them.

The redheaded witch gasped as she pulled back from the mirror and turned on Allegra with an accusing tone, “You’ve bewitched me!” 

Allegra giggled softly and tenderly brushed an errand strand of hair from Zelda’s face, tucking it behind her ear; “No, precious heart, what you saw was your soul.”

Zelda’s lashes fluttered softly as the fairy-witch toyed with her hair and the butterflies in her stomach sank even lower. Her chest heaved as she pressed her thighs together hard, trying to ignore the carnality of her desire. She didn’t understand what she had seen but it felt like….freedom. She understood that it wouldn’t matter who she partnered with and that she would be drawn not to gender but to their soul. The power of that realization, that absolutely anyone could come into her life and leave a lasting mark, set her own soul on fire. Meeting Allegra’s gaze, the redheaded witch leaned forward and kissed the girl. 

It felt like coming home. 

\----

Allegra Circe had been her first. Several years later, when Zelda was twenty-three, Evanora Guillard breezed into her life. A witch who came from old money, Evanora wore expensive pantsuits and carried handbags that cost a small fortune. Visiting Greendale from France, Evanora was addicted to clove cigarettes and red wine. One day she ran out of cigarettes and that was how she met Zelda Spellman.

“Uhh...bonjour. May I have one?” Evanora motioned to the cigarette Zelda was smoking, her dark emerald eyes sparkling beneath her jet black hair which was cut asymmetrically, one side longer than the other - threatening to fall over her right eye. Her lipstick was the colour of wine from the Bordeaux region in France, a colour the French witch was known for.

Evanora stayed in Greendale for two and a half years. It was Zelda’s first long term female relationship and she fell hard; “Why must you insist on leaving, Eva?”

“Chérie. There is nothing in Greendale for me. You cannot expect me to sit around and wait for you to be ready to travel the world like we’ve always talked about. What am I to do in the meantime?” 

Zelda was annoyed by the tears welling in her eyes and she took a step into Evanora’s space, stealing her cigarette and taking a long drag from it; “What do you mean there’s nothing for you here? I am here!” She tried to blink back her tears, praying to Satan that they wouldn’t betray her and fall down her cheeks.

“Mon amour...” Eva’s voice was a purr, silky, and smooth as scotch.

Zelda crushed the cigarette into the ashtray, sliding her hand along Evanora’s hip and under her jacket to press against the naked small of her back. Pulling the Frenchwoman close, Zelda’s warm mouth invited a kiss as she transported both of them back to her bedroom. Her fingers deftly undoing the buttons on Eva’s jacket and pants, moving quicker she yanked at the fabric and tore it from the French witch’s lithe form. Pulling Eva’s chemise up and over her head, Zelda’s chest heaved with her emblazoned display of affection. 

Eva growled and bit at the bottom of Zelda’s lip, pulling the redheaded witch down onto the bed with her. Reaching around, Eva slowly pulled at the zipper of Zelda’s dress, dragging her nails down the vulnerable back-flesh that appeared as the zipper slid lower. Zelda whimpered softly and arched into Eva’s touch, dropping her mouth to the witch’s neck and nibbling down to her breasts. Swirling her tongue around a pert rosey nipple, Zelda sucked it into her mouth and bore down with her teeth. Evanora cried out in surprise and shoved Zelda, pulling her dress down her arms and releasing it at her waist.

Both women shifted and wiggled to free themselves of their clothing. Naked, they dove onto and into each other. Their passion leaving them in a twist of limbs pushing and pulling, sinking and driving; panting, the witches continued their assault on one another until they’d both shattered from the inside out. Afterwards, Eva lit a cigarette and Zelda rested her head on the palm of her hand, looking down at the Frenchwoman, stroking a soft line from the witch’s collarbone down to her hip as she whispered, “Stay, Eva.” 

Eva was quiet, smoking her cigarette until there was nothing left, before she discarded it and turned to Zelda. Reaching up, she stroked the redhead’s cheek, pressed a tender kiss to her mouth, then shook her head; “I can’t ma chérie. Je suis désolée. I should go.”

Zelda watched her first love walk out of her room and felt her heart burst. She rolled onto her stomach, buried her face in her pillow, and sobbed. Exhausted, she fell asleep; the next morning she awoke to a fresh lipstick in the French witch’s favourite colour on the pillow next to her. As she slid the dark red colour across her own lips, Zelda vowed to be less cavalier with her heart.

\---

With aspirations of becoming the High Priestess, Zelda Spellman sat at the bar of Dorian’s Grey Room sipping on absinthe; it was her first year teaching at the Academy and she was celebrating her new position. Halfway through her strong drink, Zelda was joined by Akari Yasuda, another new faculty member on a one year contract from Japan to teach the gift of the kitsune-tsukai - those who can command foxes to possess humans. Akari pulled her long braid over her shoulder to avoid sitting on it as she sank onto the stool next to Zelda. 

The absinthe was already coursing through Zelda’s veins and her movements felt slow, as if she were moving in honey, but she turned to smile politely at Akari, lifting her drink; “Congratulations on your new position, Professor Yasuda.”

Akari unbuttoned the oversized black coat she was wearing to reveal a tight silk dress covered in ukiyo-e. The woodblock print was vibrant in colour with an array of images swirling together; Zelda narrowed her gaze to try to make out what the patterns were. Akari leaned back, as if to give Zelda a clearer view, and crossed her legs, her booted feet dangling from the stool’s rung. Zelda’s eyes fell to the creamy white of Akari’s skin as she took another sip of her absinthe.

“Many thanks to you, Professor Spellman. May I get you a refill?” The professor motioned to Dorian and he immediately brought over another absinthe and a porcelain flask full of sake for Akari. 

“Oh, I really shouldn’t. I’m beginning to feel its effects....” Reaching over, Zelda caressed the silk fabric of Akari’s dress. “For example, these look like sexual positions to me.” The redheaded witch laughed softly, assuming she was mistaken.

Akari’s eyes darkened to ebony and she poured herself a sake, taking the time to sip from it three times before responding; “Traditionally, the ukiyo-e are woodblock prints or paintings from the Edo period depicting famous theater actors, beautiful courtesans, city life, travel in romantic landscapes, and erotic scenes. You are not wrong, professor, this dress is covered in erotic positions.” Her beautiful bow of a mouth curved upwards and she took another sip of her sake, gazing at Zelda from beneath her eyelashes.

Zelda straightened, pulling her hand away, and finished the first glass of absinthe. Her head was spinning and her fingers flattened on the bar top; “Dorian. Add some more water to this one, would you? Thank you darling.” Turning back to Akari, Zelda cleared her throat and made an attempt at professionalism, “How lovely. I understand you are here from Japan just for the year, to teach our students about kitsune-tsukai. Would you be so kind as to explain it to me?”

“Of course. The kitsune-tsukai gains his fox familiar by bribing it with its favourite foods then strikes up a deal with the fox, typically promising food and daily care in return for the fox's magical services. Once a fox enters the employ of a man it almost exclusively becomes a force of evil to be feared. A fox under the employ of a human can provide him with many services. The fox can turn invisible and be set out to find secrets and it still retains its many powers of illusion which its master will often put to use in order to trick his enemies. The most feared power the kitsune-tsukai possesses is his ability to command his fox to possess other humans.” Akari took another sip of her sake, licking it from her lips, Zelda’s gaze following her tongue.

“Ahh, I see how our students might find that skill very useful.” Zelda’s nostrils flared as she looked away from the enticing woman. It had been over a decade since Evanora had broken her heart and while Zelda had been with men over this period of time, she hadn’t been with a woman since. She felt a yearning; for soft, silken skin, the tender press of warm lips, the curves of breasts and hips, sinking her fingers into long hair, and wrapping herself around a familiar form. Her thoughts racing, she felt colour in her cheeks, she took another large gulp of her drink.

“It is a difficult skill to master, which is why I believe the High Priest will have to extend my contract. It would take a minimum of two years, in my opinion, for the students to master kitsune-tsukai.” Akari watched the witch beside her with interest, probing her mind to see snippets of the desire that coloured her white cheeks. Smiling, Akari finished her sake and stood. Japanese convention dictated that a proper woman should never be so forward but, luckily for her, she was no longer in Japan, “Would you like to see my room, Zelda Spellman? It’s quite lovely, I am honoured to receive such a gift from the Academy.”

Zelda blinked, stunned that this regal yet slight woman would be so candid. She hesitated for only a moment, having felt Akari using magic to read her thoughts, she knew resistance was futile. Standing, she abandoned the rest of her drink on the counter and nodded. Following the other professor out of the Grey Room, through the halls, and into the wing of bedchambers. Zelda entered the room as Akari ushered her through the door and stopped short with a loud gasp, her eyes alighting upon a second Akari, already naked upon the bed. As she spun to face the first Akari, the woman melted before her eyes and became a beautiful black fox who yipped at her then leapt onto the bed and curled up beside the actual Akari.

“One thing my pet didn’t explain to you, Professor, is that these creatures can be either nefarious; disguising themselves as women in order to trap men...or in this case….you.” Akari grinned and began unbraiding her long black tresses.

“Why would you want to trap me?” Zelda shook her head, unable to look away from the ivory skinned goddess splayed out on the bed in front of her.

“For my amusement but it appears that you would have come on your own volition so the trap was all together unnecessary. In any case, you’re here now Zelda Spellman, what do you propose we do about that?” Akari’s taloned nails dragged along her naked thigh as she shooed her fox off of the bed and cocked her head at the redheaded witch. 

Muttering a spell under her breath, Zelda felt the effects of the alcohol dissipate and she was able to think clearly. Clear headed, she considered the offer before her and realized that what Akari said was true - she hadn’t needed to be tricked into entering the room, she wanted to be there. Reaching up behind her, Zelda slowly unzipped her forest green dress, stepping out of it as it fell to the floor. Leaving everything else on, she sauntered over to the bed with a purr, “This was a bold gamble, Professor Yasuda, what if I would have said no?” 

“I didn’t believe you would, so it felt like a safe gamble.” Akari crawled to the edge of the bed, reached for Zelda and dug her sharp nails into the witch’s hips; Zelda gasped and moved closer. Their mouths met heatedly and Akari’s fingers deftly removed Zelda’s lingerie, pulling away the Japanese witch grinned, “You can keep your shoes on.”

Zelda allowed herself to be pulled down onto the bed, stilettos digging into the mattress as Akari pleasured her in ways Zelda didn’t even realize were possible. The creativity and skill with which the dark-haired witch manipulated her were like none she’d ever experienced. The art of her love making had been illustrated on her ukiyo-e and she tried all of the positions Zelda had seen printed in vivid detail, leaving the redhead gasping for breath and clutching at the sheets, “No more! Please. I surrender!”

The women laughed as Akari gracefully landed alongside Zelda, handing her a cigarette and lighting it for her, “I’m sorry I tricked you, Zelda. I would love to see you again, if you’ll have me.”

Zelda took a long drag from her cigarette, idly replaying the last few hours in her mind before leaning over to give the witch a deep kiss, “Yes. I would like that.”

Zelda and Akari’s casual relationship lasted the length of Akari’s teaching contract which was renewed for a second year and because Zelda had no preconceived notions that the pair would live happily ever after, she was able to let the raven haired beauty go when it was time for her to leave; “It’s been…..” she paused, leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the witch’s neck. “...something.”

“Indeed, it has.” Akari caressed Zelda’s cheek and they promised to write one another. Over the years those letters dwindled as life got in the way but Zelda always looked back on memories of Akari Yasuda fondly. 

\------

When Zelda learned Diana and Edward’s plane had crashed, she was having dinner with Kamala Devi, a visiting witch from Jaipur who had been more than willing to pass on her thorough knowledge of the Kama Sutra to Zelda. The two had just finished a passionate neotantra bedroom session and were now sitting on the floor of Kamala’s guest suite scooping up homemade rajasthani kadhi with pieces of naan bread, colourful saris thrown around their naked bodies. Zelda felt the death of her brother like a punch to the gut and she bent over the table, gasping.

“What is it, Zelda?” Kamala asked, reaching over to grab the redhead’s shoulder.

Zelda closed her eyes and saw a vision of the plane careening to the ground; “Sabrina!” The moment she gasped her niece’s name, she was relieved to see she had been transported to the Spellman Mortuary and was in Hilda’s safe embrace. 

“Zelda?” Kamala’s dark eyes sought Zelda’s, the sequins on her vibrant purple sari shimmered in the candlelight. 

It wasn’t an accident that the last two women Zelda had been involved with had been from out of town with an offer of temporary respite from the patriarchy that surrounded her at the Academy of Unseen Arts. In an effort to hide her heart from any more pain, Zelda chose both Akari and Kamala because she knew the tryst would be temporary. With Akari, it lasted longer than she’d anticipated but she’d been able to keep herself at a distance; with Kamala, she was drawn to the mystique and ancient wisdom the Rajasthani witch exuded. Kamala was intentional, unexpected, clever, and sharp-witted - she was a woman Zelda could have fallen in love with.

Kamala was an archeologist and religious studies major; she arrived in Greendale a few months prior to research the ground where Lucifer had landed to determine whether it held any magical properties. She was leading a team through the Greendale Woods when she ran into Zelda and immediately the two witch women felt a spark. Kamala sent a vintage copy of the Kama Sutra wrapped in sari fabric to the Spellman Mortuary, addressed to Zelda, with a note inside that said: _Care to learn some of these positions? I would be honoured to take on the role of teacher._ Zelda’s response was a resounding **yes** and the witches had been meeting ever since. 

“It’s my brother and sister-in-law. They’ve been in an accident. I have to go home.” Zelda stood quickly and began to unravel the sea green sari from her body, snapping her fingers and becoming clothed in a tight black dress with long sleeves and a leopard bow at the hip. She paused a moment and reached for Kamala’s hands; “I won’t be able to see you again darling. My niece needs me now. I’m sure you understand.” She pulled the witch woman into a tight embrace and brushed a tender kiss against her lips, knowing she would never see her again. Zelda’s purpose now was to focus on the Spellman family.

Kamala Devi nodded, brushing Zelda’s fiery locks from her worried frown, “Of course I understand. Thank you for giving of yourself, so freely, so beautifully. I will always cherish that gift.” She pressed her palms together as recognition of the divine present in both women, bowing her head, and watched as Zelda disappeared into thin air. 

Arriving in the living room in the blink of an eye, Zelda walked up to Hilda and took baby Sabrina from her sister’s arms, holding her tight as the tears began to fall; “Don’t you worry little witch, your Aunties are here. We won’t let anything happen to you, ever.” She pressed a tender kiss to the babe’s head, her tears coating the soft peach fuzz of hair on Sabrina’s head. In that moment Zelda dedicated her life to raising Sabrina, leaving her desires and aspirations behind.

\----

“Auntie Zee!” Sabrina’s shocked voice cut through to Zelda and she pushed herself off of Lilith in one swift move, standing and straightening her dress, rubbing at the mark Madame Satan’s lipstick had left behind on her mouth. Lilith looked from Sabrina to Zelda, crossed her legs, and smiled devilishly. “What are you DOING?”

The High Priestess took a deep breath and stood tall, lifting her chin as she arched a brow at her niece, “What I’m doing is waiting for you to address me more respectfully, Sabrina.” She reached down for the cigarette she’d abandoned in the ashtray, relit it, and took a long drag before crossing her arms and gazing at the teenager before her. She had never been made to feel ashamed of her feelings for any witch or warlock she’d been interested in and she wasn’t about to start now. Sabrina would have to accept that after sixteen years of celibacy and solitude, Zelda was more than in her right to pursue a relationship should she wish to. 

Sabrina frowned slightly, struggling to find words to express how she felt about the scene she’d just walked in on; she realized her shock had less to do with the fact that Aunt Zelda was making out with another woman and more to do with who that woman was. It was no secret that witch sexuality was fluid and free but Sabrina had never seen her Aunt with anyone….ever. Looking at Lilith, Sabrina was annoyed with how satisfied her teacher appeared but when considering her teacher and her aunt together, Sabrina realized she just wanted Zelda to be happy. 

“I’m sorry, Auntie Zee. We were just waiting for Ms. Wardwell so I came back to get her...umm…I’ll wait outside.” Sabrina looked down at the ground then spun on her heel and left the room. 

Lilith chuckled softly and stood up, “I suppose I should get going, there is an exorcism to perform after all.” She winked and followed Sabrina out the door. 

Zelda stood for a moment in silence, smoking. Her mind racing as her thoughts filtered back over the relationships she had in the past; Allegra Circe had been a fling, flirtatious and pure, sweet and spicy with a touch of teenage drama and angst; thinking about Evanora Guillard set her heart aflutter and also felt like a gut punch, that witch had ripped Zelda inside out and left her to pick up the pieces alone; Akari Yasuda had been a thrilling and adventurous dalliance, and if the witch still lived in Greendale, Zelda was sure they would be close friends to this day; she remembered her relationship with Kamala fondly and with a twinge of sorrow as one she regretted not having enough time to properly explore. Zelda crushed her cigarette in the ashtray, proud of the strong, intelligent, kind women she’d allowed into her life, reflecting on Lilith’s initiation with her - she too was a worthy potential partner. Leaving the living room to pace the hallway, Zelda heard Ambrose as he suggested the group at Suzie’s would be more successful if she went to help and decided he was right. 

\----

After the exorcism, Sabrina invited Ms. Wardwell back to the house for tea, with a glance at Zelda, Lilith nodded her assent. After tea, Hilda and Sabrina went to bed and Lilith and Zelda were left alone in the parlour. Zelda lit a cigarette and shuddered; “That was messier than expected and I would really like to take a bath.”

Lilith cocked her head and sent a smile that Zelda felt in her core, “That sounds like exactly what we need, may I join you?”

The firelight played off of Zelda’s shimmering emerald eyes as she gazed at Lilith; she felt an undeniable pull towards Madame Satan but a part of her held back - she wasn’t confident she could trust her. After Evanora, Zelda was not quick to trust anyone. The question asked, the answer floating in a handful of long breaths that passed between the witches, and the tension was palpable. The High Priestess watched Lilith’s smile waver, her confidence falter, and it was in that split second that she knew that she wasn’t just a toy to the raven haired witch; “Come…”

Lilith followed Zelda up the sweeping staircase of the Spellman Mortuary; Hilda had been sleeping in her own room ever since she’d started seeing Dr. Cee, so Zelda didn’t need to worry about interrupting her sister’s sleep. The witches stepped into Zelda’s bedroom where the redhead unzipped her black dress, letting it pool at her feet, revealing dark turquoise lingerie underneath. She threw a black and gold robe over top as she swept into the bathroom to run the bath, sprinkling a handful of lavender, pouring in some bubble bath, and lighting half a dozen candles before turning off the light. 

Lilith stepped up behind Zelda, easing her hands over the silky robe and curling her fingers around the hem to pull it off the witch. When Zelda turned, she swallowed a gasp to find Lilith’s naked body glistening in the firelight and she reached out to grasp the curve of her hips. Fingers explored across flesh, Zelda’s sliding along unencumbered while every bump of fabric on Zelda’s body was met with Lilith’s insistence for it to be removed. In mere moments Zelda was as naked as Lilith and the women sank into the tub - Lilith leaned back into Zelda with a sigh.

“So what now?” Zelda whispered against Lilith’s neck, reaching around boldly to cup her breasts as she trailed soft kisses along her smooth skin.

Madame Satan slid her hands down Zelda’s thighs, massaging her flesh beneath the bubbles, feeling her relax; she turned slightly to catch the witch woman’s mouth with hers. Moving even more, Lilith leaned into Zelda and her arm caught between their two bodies sinking between Zelda’s thighs where she hesitated. Zelda growled, lurching forward to grab Lilith’s bottom lip with her teeth as she took the hand between her legs and guided it inside of her, arching her back and pumping her hips forward.

Whimpering, Lilith leaned into the vicious kiss, her fingers sliding into the High Priestess on her command. She turned all the way around and threw one of her legs over Zelda’s, straddling her thigh, grinding down on top of it. Water sloshed around them as the witches undulated and moved within, beneath, on top of each other. Bubbles floated over the edge of the bathtub and popped along the bathroom floor as the women lost themselves in their wantonness. Soaring together to heights Zelda had nearly forgotten were possible, and crashing back into the water as if they were trying to summon Poseidon himself. 

It felt like coming home.

This was the self Zelda had lost when she agreed to parent Sabrina above all else but now that Sabrina was sixteen and was very clearly asserting herself within her own life’s story, Zelda was free to rediscover herself. As she pulled back the covers of her bed and invited Satan’s concubine between the sheets with her, curling her arms around the witch and pulling her closer, Zelda was more than pleased to have found the one she would explore that self-discovery with.

And she hoped this would be the beginning of a grand love affair.


End file.
